Happy Harry
by Kristoffer Roux
Summary: Harry's strangely happy and Hermione's determined to find out why. In the end, fluff ensues. Pure AU. Takes place in sixth year.


**Happy Harry**

Disclaimer : I own nothing, but the plot.

Enjoy. Rate and Review.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry Potter, age 16, was happily humming to himself while doing his assigned homework. Though his godfather, none other than, Sirius Black, had died because of his stupidity and ill-thinking and his parents, James and Lily Potter had also died by the hands of Voldemort, he is nonetheless being ignorant towards the Dark Lord himself. If he let himself drown in obscurity of Voldemort that he made, then he is considered to be a weakling and Harry isn't like that at all. He is a Gryffindor, meaning he is brave, courageous and strong. He is also destined to destroy him and his army, thereby having the name of the Boy-Who-Lived since the age of one. Meanwhile, Hermione Granger, also age 16, Harry Potter's best friend since eleven, had noticed of Harry's eccentric behavior since the beginning. Couldn't help overhearing his cheerfulness, she then looked up and had a strange expression on her face.

Harry, without looking up, stopped humming and smiled. "What are you looking at, Hermione? My handsome and breathtaking face?" He guffawed at the thought.

"Funny, Harry. I don't remember you being so conceited," she replied nonchalantly.

"Jeez, Hermione. I was only kidding," he said. He flashed a smile at her direction, and for a moment she thought it was weird.

While doing their own business, Hermione broke the silence and looked at him, "Harry, why are you _so _happy?"

"Why ask? Intrigued of the Boy-Who-Lived's life?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Harry. Why?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"I believe I'm the one who asked a question first, Mister Potter," replied Hermione wittingly.

He stopped holding his quill and took interest of Hermione. He held his chin and spoke in an odd way, "How about this, Hermione. How could I answer your question when I question of your persistent curiosity? Just like what Albus Dumbledore had said, 'Curiosity is not a sin, but we should exercise caution. Yes, indeed.'"

_This might be a dream, _Hermione thought. She pinched herself and groaned in pain. _This isn't a dream._

He raised her eyebrows and his eyes voiced his concern. Touching her hand, he said, "You all right, Hermione?"

"Fine, let's take your own brilliant way. Happy?" she replied, irritated.

He nodded, smiling, taking away his hand.

"I'm intrigued," she finally said.

He chuckled. "Wow, after all this time, you're only telling me that you're intrigued? Blimey, you should've said yes earlier, Hermione."

He glanced at her direction. She wasn't even smiling or laughing either. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "If only you ask the appropriate questions, Hermione, you'll get the right answer right away, I'm pretty sure of it."

"That wasn't even part of the deal! You're being unfair, Harry."

"I'm not being unfair, Hermione. If you want to know the reason why I'm happy, then exert much effort to know about it," defended Harry.

"Is it about Cho?"

He shook his head. "The relationship ended a year ago."

"Ginny?"

He then looked up, startled by her train of thought, and flashed a grin, "Nope."

"Then, who?"

_A lovely smile he's wearing, whoever that girl is, she must be lucky to tame the Chosen One's heart, _Hermione thought.

He chuckled.

"It's only because you're here with me, Hermione."

He looked away, pretty ashamed of himself, blushed a shade of pink, and did his homework, while our heroine Hermione blushed without a doubt, their night was laid unforgotten.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N : Ron's nowhere, doing something I don't want to know. Maybe snogging Lavender or something. It's really AU, guys. Harry being witty and cunning is OOC, but because he's happy that Hermione's with him, it's not OOC. He takes a leaf out of Hermione's book, and so he becomes cunning.

I was thinking about this.

"**Is it about Cho?"**

**He shook his head. "The relationship ended a year ago."**

"**Ginny?"**

**He then looked up, startled by her train of thought, and flashed a grin, "Nope."**

"**Then, who?"**

_**A lovely smile he's wearing, whoever that girl is, she must be lucky to tame the Chosen One's heart, **_**Hermione thought.**

**He chuckled.**

"**It's only because you're here with me, Hermione."**

**And so she blushes.**

You choose.

Words : 571


End file.
